Inside the Master Sword
by Timotron
Summary: This is something that I thought of when I beat Demise. I started to think what would happen if Link got trapped inside the Master Sword. In this we will find out what Link gets for special special powers. Will he make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

_Just saying that I do __**NOT**__ own the __Legend of Zelda__ franchise and this was a weird thought I was having. I started to think about what would happen if Link got trapped in the master sword with Demise._

Chapter 1

Trip into the Sword

Link opened his eyes dazed and confused. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. All around him was a gray fog. Link was trying to remember what had brought him to this weird place. Then he remembered.

Link was fighting Demise trying his best not to get hit. He used his skyward strike a couple times but that had only slowed Demise down. Link was looking for any advantage to destroy Demise when he started to charge his sword, who had once been Giraham, with lightning. Then Link realized he could use the lightning to his advantage. After he dodged another strike from Demise he started to raise his sword to charge it. Link raised the master sword and lightning came from the sky and charged both swords. Waiting for an opportunity, Link dodged Demise's attacks. When he raised his sword to attack, Link swung his sword at Demise. The lightning parted from the master sword hit Demise and knocked him to the ground. While Demise was trying to get out of his state of shock Link jumped up to finish the fight. When he got the full height of his jump, lightning flashed down and charged the master sword again. Link came down and dealt a fatal blow. Before the lightning charged the sword, Link was afraid that his fatal blow might not be enough. Smoke started to rise from Demise as he dissolved into the master sword. Then, the smoked grabbed Link around the waist and started to pull him in. As Link took once last look at the battle field, Demise said,

"You're not getting away from me yet boy. Let's see how good you are at fighting without your precise little sword."

_This is my first ever time writing something for fanfic. I know it is a little short but it wasn't meant to be long. It was only supposed to be Link waking up in the master sword and recapping on how he got there. Please review because I want to know if this is any good or not._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Short Chat

Link got up horrified at the thought of never getting out alive. Link also was horrified at the thought that if he died then Demise would be able to get out. Before Link walked away he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around he saw Demise chained to a wall, which confused Link since he thought there was only a vast open space. Link looked around and saw that at first he didn't see any walls because of a thick fog. He turned his attention back to Demise smiling at the thought of being able to do anything while Demise had to sit there and watch.

"Get that smug look off your face before I do it for you, you brat," he said.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that because I still got my swo . . ." Link said as he realized that he was in his sword so he didn't have one.

"Yeah, that's right. Weep at the loss at your sword because when I get enough strength to break this chains I'm coming for you and there is nothing you can do about it. Oh, and once I kill you I can get out of this sword."

Horrified that he was right about Demise getting out Link said, " I'll just get another sword and kill you before you get enough strength to break free. Plus Fi can help me since she lives in this sword."

"Your little helper doesn't know you are trapped in here so god luck finding her. I mean I don't even know where she rests and even if I did I'd never tell you."

"I know where she is. he is at the very top of the hilt. I mean that is where she enters the sword so that has got to be it. I know it will take a while to get up but I can do it. I will do it before you break free."

"It will probably take a year to get out of these chains and I think you can't get up there even if I gave you 2 years."

"I think I will and if you think I'm going to let you stall me then think again stupid."

At this point Demise was getting angry and he yanked at the chains trying to break free.

Before he could say anything else Link turned around and walked down the hall, hoping that was the last time he ever saw Demise again until he had a new sword.

As he walked down the hall Link could here the rattlings of the chains. What he didn't hear was Fi calling out for him as he went. Fi knowing Link would be with Demise at first looked there. But she got there from a secret entrance, which was like an elevator going up to where Fi lived, just after Link rounded the first corner to find her.

_Sorry for the second short chapter and low action. Hopefully I'll get more action in the next one. I make that longer to._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reunion of Master and Servant. . . After a short period of time

As Link walked down the corridor he began to feel as if he was being follow. He turned around in panic thinking it was Demise. It was too dark to see far behind him. Thinking it was impossible for him to get enough power that quickly after their battle, Link turned and ran. Fi, who was following Link without knowing it, heard the footsteps. She then started to race forward in order to catch up to Link. Since she couldn't see much she crashed into Link. Link thought it was Demise and tried to kick the him. Fi saw it coming and dodged just in time.

"Master stop."

"Fi!?"

"You sound so surprised. I do live in here."

"I didn't expect you to be down here though."

"I know . I am sorry about crashing into you."

"That's fine. I have been hit with flying objects before."

"We have to get out of here."

Link and Fi set of down the corridor. Demise smirked because he heard the conversation. On the floor next to him Fi unconscious.

. . .

As Link was walking down the hall he was overcome by the strangest feeling of being watched. He turned around to see if anything was following him. He saw nothing behind him. Right before he turned around to continue his new quest, he saw a shadow move.

"Fi can you cast some light please."

"Yes master Link."

Fi lit up the corridor and link saw an iron-shielded moblin, the big fat shield wielding enemys. Attracted by the new light the moblin turned around. It saw Link and roared. Instictively Link reached for the master sword.

"This should beeeeee. . ."Link said as he realized he was in his sword,"Oh, um, bye."

Link turned and ran down the hallway only to hear the moblin chase after him. Link ran and ran until he tripped and the moblin didn't slow down for him. Before he could get up the moblin suddenly stopped. Link then realized that the corridor got thinner and thinner and now the moblin was wedged in between the wall. A sudden feeling of relief washed over Link and he got up, only to find that Fi was gone.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?"

No answer came.

"FI WHERE ARE YOU?"Link yelled even louder.

Getting worried, Link went down the hall to find a way to get to Fi.

. . .

Demise, sensing fear in the boy's words, blew a powerful wind that turned to fog as it went past the fat, trapped, struggling . . . and now slightly wet moblin.

. . .

Link startled by the fog, jumped as it went past him. Wondering where it came from, he gathered up all the courage he could muster. (Which would be a lot since his descendants are destined to the protect the triforce of courage.) He set of through the fog. In less than 30 seconds he saw the moblin. Wondering how he managed to turn around without realizing it, he set off through the fog again. Again he ended up in the same exact spot has he did when he started. Doing this a couple more times, he realized that the fog was bewitched and would only send him back to the moblin, who was getting increasingly more wet as Link kept returning, since it thought he was going to kill him every time being not one of smartest creatures.

. . .

Fi who was on the floor, woke up a couple minutes after being attacked. She had waited for a hour to get out of the room and the chance finally came, when Demise was falling asleep, Fi darted across the room startling Demise, who immediately let out a roar of anger for his foolishness and then decided not to fall asleep and to do whatever means necessary to stay awake. For he knew that if anything happened then he would want to be awake for it, even if it meant that his powers would rise considerably slower. With this Demise then started to try and pull the chains off the wall.

_Sorry it took so long to update. I have been caught up in my school work. And Thanks to UltimateOtakuGirl100 for becoming my very 1st follower, as this is my 1st story ever! Actually, I will only be focusing on this story and if I come up with an idea then I will put in in Doc Manager to remember later on. Hopefully my next update will be sooner._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1st Challenges

Link sat and tried to rest. He thought if he couldn't proceed then he would just rest and see if it left.

. . .

Fi raced down the hall wondering if she would ever find Link. She had been looking for him for at least 10 minutes. It was hard to tell which path he took or which corridor he went down because there were just to many ways to go. She couldn't sense his presence in there because there was just to many monsters that he killed. To make matters worse, the corridors where starting to change and Fi would go back the way she came and end up at a dead-end. She was getting frustarted a tired. Fi slowed down a bit so she would be able to recahrge he energy. Suddenly 3 bokoblins jumped out from behind corner. Fi started to go back the other way but she was blocked. She was trapped!

. . .

Link woke up when he heard a scream. He thought that it was in his dream but he decided to continue when he noticed something. . . the trapped moblin was gone! Link was wide awake now waiting for it to come charging down the hall to finally kill him, but then he thought how long had he been asleep because if the moblin was gone it had to have gotten thinner. He thought it would take at least 3 days for it to thin out enough when he noticed that he wasn't in the same corridor has before. Even though he was thoroughly perplexed he continued down the hall. He wasn't used to the darkness after his dream of being outside with Zelda. (Before he woke up he was about to kiss her) A couple minutes after walking he slipped and fell. Every part of his body hit the ground except from the neck up. Confused he got up and found that there was a abyss. Link looked around but to his dismay, found no way around. He looked up and found that there were monkey-bars. He looked behind him hopeing for somewhere to climb up and to his surprise, he luck held. He climbed up and found a platform. He was walking along the platform hoping nothing would go wrong. When he got to the end he looked up ready to grab the first money-bar when he saw that it was still out of reach. He got ready to jump when all of a sudden the platform collapsed! Link screamed as he plummeted to his death. . . or so he thought.

. . .

Fi screamed as the bokoblins lunged at her and closed her eyes waiting for extreme pain. (She couldn't die because she was a spirit but she could get hurt.) After a minute she opend her eyes to see why she wasn't hurt yet. To her relief she was in a different corridor. She thought of why she didn't sense them before when she remember something important. It was easier for Link to manipulate the corridors then it was to manipulate the atmosphere. She remember the goddess telling her that the man who would wield this sword can manipulate anything inside it. She had to find Link fast before she got so hurt she wouldn't be able to move for a month. She sped off down the corridor to find him. She suddenly heard a loud crash and rushed off in the direction of the noise hoping it was Link

. . .

Link woke up with the worst headache he ever experienced. He tried to open his eyes but couldn't. He tried to move but he couldn't do that either. Suddenly a crushing feeling went through Link and he realized he must be under the rubble of the platform. He started to panic when he realized that little by little the rubble was getting lifted off of him. When it was all cleared he changed glad and to horrified in less than 1 second. At first he thought it was Fi, but it was 3 bokoblins. He just jumped out of the pan and into the fire.

. . .

Fi saw the bokoblins from earlier and stopped discouraged. They were probably helping there friend out from under the rubbled when she thought that if a bokoblin is in trouble then its brothers or friends wouldn't come to the rescue. She started to move closer to see what it was when she froze. It was Link! She finally found him. She started to rush forward to help him when the tunnel closed. She yelled, "Link!" She turned around to find she was trapped in something like a box. She cursed Link's mind but sat down to Link. Fi knew it wasn't Link fault because he was able to use his manipulitive ablilities with his mind.

. . .

_Sorry it took so long to update another chapter. I was caught up with school and I started to make walkthourghs on youtube. Spelling is my weakest educational link so if there are any spelling error then please excuse them. I am exspecially sorry to UltimateOthokuGirl100 since she had to wait so long. Hopefully I update it again soon. I am sorry if there is another month gap. Especially after that cliffhanger. Goodbye for now and if you do find any spelling errors just tell me ok._


End file.
